The Paths we take
by chrissydarkest
Summary: set within a few hours of movie, a strange girl comes and runs the labyrinth but how did she get there and how is it she knows about sarah williams and her run. Always remember nothing is ever set in stone and things are never what they seem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own the labyrinth but do own original char

Summary: set shortly after (within a few hours) the movie, a strange young woman appears and runs the labyrinth by mistaken. The labyrinth and its king take a shine too the young mortal. Always remember nothing is ever set in stone and things are never what they seem.

* * *

Chrissie stared at the sparkling rich brown, gold path before her. She watched as a few stray shimmering black feathers where blown down the path by the unseen wind.

It was completely impossible this just could not be happening, but it was she stood in her silky black leggings her favourite deep red tunic that swooped down low at the neck exposing the tops of her ample breasts, the tunic tapered under her bust and flared out somewhat hiding her fully curved hips.

Chrissie kicked a stone nearest to her foot her little black ankle boots skimmer the ground and sent the stone hulling into the mouth of the labyrinth.

She shook her head this must be a dream this just was not real it was too perfect it looked somewhere between the film she had seen only about fifty times and the book she had finally managed to procure a copy of.

Chrissie chuckled "this is impossible" she shook her head hard this time, her strange bright red streak of hair on her right side shook about in the wind it was at least a foot longer then the rest of her hair. The rest of her hair was nearly black and cut into a messy short mass on her head sticking out in all directions. Her ears were clearly visible beneath her hair as it only barley touched the tips of her ears. Piercings lined each ear small hoops no bigger then a penny lined up in rows down each ear.

She pulled the long streak of vibrate red away from the left side of her face her pale skin shimmered in the light of the labyrinth moon. "Did you just hear yourself, I should not being saying what is and isn't impossible" she whimpered too her self tucking the longer part of her hair behind her metal covered ear. Her eyes gleamed toward the passage way the gates to the labyrinth open wide deep golden brown eyes stared at the gates as if still trying to will this place away too some dream.

The young women no more then 20 years of age rubbed her eyes once and sighed her hand skimmed over her pale almost pure white skin on the left side of the girls face starting from the outer edge of her eyes and carrying on down to rest on her cheek thin intense green vines flowed carrying with them tiny perfect red roses.

In the mundane world this girl would have been the most fascinating sight, but stood at the gates to the all mighty labyrinth she strangely fit perfectly with the world laid before her.

Chrissie sighed one more time trying with all her might too make this dream end, it however didn't seem too be listening too her at the moment.

"well I guess in is the only way too go" the slightly gothic looking in appearance girl smiled brightly and took the several steps forward into the strange endless looking corridor, she didn't jump or even look back as the gates shut loudly behind her trapping her within the shimmering corridor of the outer ring of the labyrinth. Her thoughts turning into warnings "this is not Sarah's labyrinth this is my labyrinth and this will not be the same safer place of a child moving to adulthood , this place will be deadly"

* * *

ok i know this is really short but i know once a get going i will not be able to stop so i m warning you this is going to be long well i hope it will be good too

i know i m not the best at spell grammar i am hoping to find a beta if anyone thinks they might like too help

i think i know where i want to go with this story but not 100% might become jxs but not too sure if i will actually bring her into this story but i don't think i will make it an jxoc

my oc is from a original story i m writing she had some interesting quirks you might get to see later in the story please let me know what you think i know i ain't great would love some pointers to make things better xx


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own the labyrinth wish i did lol you know the drill

like i said now i have started i don't think i will be able to stop till it's finished this chapter is a lot longer then the first.

* * *

The strange grouping of the party danced and laughed merrily with one another. The room which they were within was that of Miss Sarah Williams. She was dancing around with goblins and fierys not one of the creatures present even noticed the ball of white feathers perched out on the branch of a near by tree.

Jareth had been watching the dark haired beauty since she had entered her room and begun sorting and putting away the things of her childhood. The white barn owl shifted in his place watching the now giggling girl dance around with the little dwarf. She had beaten his labyrinth and its king Jareth was glade she was happy but could take no more of this celebration.

As the goblin king in his owl form soared towards the bright moon that hung in the dark night sky he suddenly felt the tremor of the labyrinths magic.

A runner had entered the labyrinth, but it was not right, Jareth had not heard the call of a wish something strange was happening within his labyrinth. He sped towards the Underground on silent wings.

The labyrinth watched as the young human entered Its outer ring. Her very presents within the labyrinth gave the mighty creature shivers well that would be if stone could shiver. The labyrinth knew the second the gates shut behind the girl It would not have long to block Its master. The goblin king would feel the runner the second she had stepped foot within the labyrinth.

A wish might not have been made but a runner, this girl was. The labyrinth Its self was fascinated by the girl It wanted to test her too see what this strange looking mortal could do.

The labyrinth went to work shutting off the connection It had with the goblin king as much as was possible for It. The labyrinth wanted to test this girl, she had not wished anything away to the goblins and so she was not challenging their king for its return. No this girl was challenging the labyrinth It's self.

Many had once thought to challenge the being known as the labyrinth. In the rule of Jareth's father over the goblins, many came thinking they could take the old kings throne if they mastered the labyrinth. However there was only one creature that history ever told bested the labyrinth Its self, only one creature too which the labyrinth called Master.

The goblin king flew through the open window into his throne room filled with the remains of the goblins that had not gone to Miss Sarah. His appearance shifted as he landed feet first on the stone floor shiny leather heeled boots hit the dirty grey rock his long lean legs now clad in tight grey breeches a white silk shirt open all the way to his navel exposing both his gold pendant and his creamy white chest. The goblin kings face was tight with anger and the goblins near by took it as a sigh too run for their lives. Their kings perfect thin lips were curved into a snarl his mismatched eyes of chocolate brown and sea blue burnt like a man ready to kill, his mass of icy blonde hair blow out around him like a storm of sliver and white.

The kings snarl bellowed out into the throne room and even more goblins went running for cover the little dirty wrinkly brown creatures dratted in every direction even running head first into one another. The king grabbed one of the small goblins dashing by and pulled it up by the taters of the shirt it was wearing the little fur covered goblin shock in fear of its king.

"What right does It have I am its master" the goblin king growled out as he throw the poor shaking little goblin into the nearest wall.

"Well answer me what right do you have too do this" Jareth clenched his jaw tight his lip curled up to reveal sharp inhuman teeth "WELL!!!!!" the monarch screamed out as he lowered himself heavily down on his throne.

The air within the throne room thickened, there in the pit at the centre of the large filthy throne room in a shimmer of light appeared an owl feathers of jet black its huge golden brown eyes stared at the angry king.

"well labyrinth explain your barring me from anywhere within you expect where we stand now" Jareth voice sieved with magic even now sat upon his throne he was trying to use magic to find the runner within the labyrinths walls. He twisted his hand towards the bird atop Jareth s finger tips appeared a perfectly clear crystal. "why is it I can not even see the runner" the bird shifted under its masters gaze as Jareth growled out in angry and frustration.

The black bird lifted its head towards the man it called master and a voice escaped its body not truly that of a man or of a woman it was simple, melodic and calm. "My master, the runner is my challenger not yours, you have not taken anything from them you are not this runners foe." The labyrinth spoke politely and yet with a voice that also aloud no argument towards its statement.

Jareth cocked an eye brow towards the image the labyrinth was using to communicate. It did speak the truth whom ever the runner was they had not wished away anything too the goblins, but then that left the question how did they find themselves at the entrance to the labyrinth in the first place and also why had the labyrinth decided to let them run.

"how long has the runner left" Jareth's mind was clicking over things he was not happy that the labyrinth was going against him in any way but he was intrigued to find out how far this runner would get, after all even the defiant and brave miss Sarah had not faced the true labyrinth no the goblin king felt somewhat sorry for the poor creature being made to run against the true labyrinth.

"The mortal girl has 12hours and 52 minutes left my master" the labyrinths voice made it to the goblin kings ears and he shot up back completely straight in his throne.

"A mortal? Are you mad the poor creature will not stand a chance" the king shook his head as he placed his face in his open hand rubbing his eyes with gloved fingers. The images of his own run nearly a whole millennium earlier still haunted his dreams. He had pictured perhaps a fae or at least an Elven creature to of found its self the runner for the labyrinth. A mortal however Jareth pondered how strange there were not mortals living within the underground of that the goblin king was sure, 'so how did she get here' he thought silently to himself.

"My master should not judge a book by ones cover" the labyrinth cocked its head too the side and if it was possible for an owl too do so one would say it actually smiled.

Mean while within the labyrinth the strange mortal girl Chrissie was staring at the endless corridor she smiled to her self "so not as endless as it seems" she started forward brushing her hand across the stone wall looking for openings she knew had too be there somewhere. Her hand suddenly lost contact with the wall finding only air beneath her finger tips her smile grow. "Well I guess it helps when you know what you're looking for" Chrissie turned into the new corridor and sighed she could feel magic shifting around her and knew the labyrinth was changing to match her. Things were only going to get harder from this point on.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for the reviews i really hope i get move i really think this is going to be a really long one.

disclaimer: dont owns anything that is the labyrinth wish i did

* * *

Chapter 3

Chrissie bit down on her lip for about the hundredth time in the last 3 hours. She had been walking around sort of a hedge maze the unearthly bright green bushes looked so alien in the dim light, which seemed to have settled over the labyrinth. It was almost as if the leaves themselves were glowing.

A vine slivered its way towards her ankle and like a snake began to coil up her leg.

The huge black thrones of the plant dug into her leggings right through to the skin. Chrissie growled out in pain at the arm of the plant. She could feel blood beginning to drip down her calf and into her ankle boot.

With her free leg Chrissie stamped down on the snake like plant earning a loud screech from the nearest hedge row. The coil round her leg tightened nearly coursing Chrissie to topple over on to one knee. Quickly gaining her balance she twisted her heel into the vine constricting around her leg. This in turn coursed an ear splitting screech to come from the bushes and the plant shook with pain before releasing the girl's leg and the vine making a hasty retreat into the safety of the intense green foliage.

Chrissie stood her ground glaring at the bush as it shivered and visibly shuffled back from the angry mortal. She looked down checking the damage the plant had inflicted. Her once perfect black leggings where now covered in scratches and holes blood dripping still fresh from some, others covered in dried deep black red liquid. Neither of her legs had been spared the attacks of the murderous bushes. On her right leg one of the tares was so big the rose vine tattoo that started somewhere hidden under her ankle boots and finished nearly too the top of her thigh was now clearly visibly beneath the fabric. Bright unearthly green almost matching the green of the foliage around her the vines travelling up her skin as if they have grown there naturally.

On the floor under one of the bushes too her left a new vine snaked out slowly trying not too be seen. Chrissie however had seen it and was in no mood for this game any longer. 3 hours she had been accosted by these plants now and she was getting tired of it. The growl that passed through Chrissie's lips was every clearly that of a human but that fact did nothing to stop it being unnerving, the sound echoed around filled with hate and tension.

All at once the bushes closest too the mortal girl physically jumped back from the angry girl.

Chrissie balled her hands into tight fists this was becoming more and more frustrating. She was not her self she felt drain and for the first time in quite a while very powerless. Seeing the bushes jump back she slumped to the floor her legs needing the break from supporting her weight if nothing else.

The labyrinth watched the mortal she was strong if nothing else she had braved the pain of her injures and even scared the plants that lived within the labyrinth. It was quite well known that given free range as they were at this point in time they would quite readily devour any creature to venture within there territory.

The labyrinth court sight of a few scratches down the girl's right arm. It had watched as one of the plants grabbed the girl by the arm ripping her cloths and drawing blood easily. However it was the girl's reaction to grab the vine and bite down as hard as she could that coursed the labyrinth great joy. The girl had been rewarded with her freedom of the vine and also given a mouth full of thick black green liquid that now stained her lips an eerie shade of deep purple. The labyrinth watched as the girl got back too her feet seeming to gain a little strength from the break in moving. The ripple the labyrinth felt at that point confused it somewhat the ripple that it sensed was somewhat like a fae coming of age their power beginning to align with the world around them granting them full access to their magic s and the magic s of the world. It troubled the labyrinth this creature running within its walls was 100% human of that the labyrinth was sure 'perhaps my master is still trying to gain access' the labyrinth decided it might be best to physically check on it s master.

Chrissie smirked as the bushes parted as she stepped closer it seemed they had decided it was not worth their pain to try anything with this girl. The smirk fell away as Chrissie came face too face with a huge stone door the door stood at least fifth teen feet height.

All around the edges of the great stone door were craved birds and cats, sometimes cats would be catching the birds sometimes the birds would be swopping down attacking the cats. In one craving nearest the top a cat laid on its back its stomach split open a huge eagle gorging on its meal. Chrissie's eyes followed the pictures from top to bottom it seemed as if the carvings grow more child like the lower down the door they were. The few at the bottom most point of the door being of cats and birds playing happily together.

Taking a few wide steps towards the door Chrissie noticed it was not in fact made completely of stone in fact in the centre of the door stood a mirror shaped as a smaller version of the door itself.

Her reflection simply stared back at her Chrissie sighed her hair was in even more of a mess then it usually found itself in. The longer part of it, being bright red hair was curled and tangled together tucked behind her ear. Her face was covered with small lines of blood from her wiping her face with her cut hands. She quickly relived she was in much more of a mess then she had first thought. Her cloths completely torn and dirtied, her once immaculate skin muddied and blood covered.

She looked away she had not truly been able to stomach her own reflection in a great long time its hard to look yourself in the eye everyday if you don't really know who you are.

"I know what you mean ...." The voice sounded too familiar to Chrissie it just felt wrong. As she turned to the sound she knew exactly why it felt wrong it was because the voice was her own reflection.

She was not sure why but she answered her own voice instantly.

"What do you mean you know? You know what?" Chrissie s voice sounded harsh even too her own ears. The reflection smirked at her "you're alone here because no one wants you. your just a waste of flesh" the venom that dripped from the reflections voice sent gooseflesh down Chrissie s arms.

"Shut up. you know nothing of it" Chrissie whimpered out as the feeling of loneliness sunk into the pit of her stomach the ache had been getting easier to deal with but not now .now the feeling was pulling her stomach down like a rock.

The reflection crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really. Because from that look on your face I would say you're lying. You're unloved and alone. It's your own damn fault!"

The reflection screamed the last few words as if it believed its very voice would shatter the clearly fragile girl before it.

However as the words echoed around Chrissie's head shot up staring straight at the now slightly twisted looking reflection of herself. The being in the mirror taking the mortal girls form was the only one too see the shimmer of gold and red that flooded the mortal's eyes for a split second. The being stared at the girl unblinking till the mortals voice snapped it back too the moment.

"You know NOTHING, I never asked too be alone I never wanted it." Tears filled Chrissie's eyes but refused to spill onto her cheeks as she continued to speak too her now changing form in the mirror.

"Its no ones fault, it just happened, and I refuse too allow it to stay this way forever." Chrissie was not really speaking too the reflection anymore she was merely saying her thoughts out loud.

The being in the mirror was trying to catch hold of the despair that filled the girl but it was burning away. The being growled as it took its true form before the girl.

Chrissie stare at the withered black creature stood in the mirror it was growling and clawing at the mirror as if trapped behind glass and simply trying to break free. It appeared to be human in form but its face was twisted and animal like in a way that would of offended even animals too be compared to the horrid thing.

"Stupid girl your always be alone"

it not longer took Chrissie s voice instead it was a shrieked whisper that seemed to chill the every air around her as it reached her ears gooseflesh covered her arms and the exposed skin on her legs.

Taking a breath and focusing on the rock that had formed in the pit of her stomach Chrissie smiled. "That's ok ill be fine on my own if that s how it has too be."

The being s eyes widened in complete surprise.

The despair that had filled the girl from the fear of being alone simply disappeared they had been the strongest feelings within the girl mere moments ago and now nothing.

"This is not possible" the creature shrieked how was it the mortal had over come her fears within a moment of contemplation.

"Anything is possible" Chrissie's smile was pure even in the mess she stood in she radiated light and beauty.

The mirror slow began too fade away the being growled out. As the mirror disappeared from site a simply wooden door stood in its place a small silver name plate sat on is surface at eye level. Chrissie pushed the door aside as she walked through chuckling slightly at the words imprinted on the silver "beyond one's worst fear."

As the physical form of the labyrinth landed in it masters' throne room it was smirking from ear too ear. Which being an owl was quite an unnerving sight to behold.

Several goblins stared at the owl taking several steps back when the creature puffed up its feathers and sighed. It seemed the goblins had taken this action as a sign of announce as well as their king.

"Having problems are we?"The goblin kings' silky voice brought the labyrinths attention back to where it actually was stood and not proudly watching the girl reach the inner horrors that were the labyrinth. She had made such quick work of the inner fear mirror beast that guided the doorway too the inner labyrinth. Even the goblin king himself had faulted slightly at that test his worst fear of course being weak. It had cost him much of his time as he kneel before the mirror gritting his teeth declaring that he would never be weak. The truth being that had simply fuelled the mirror beast bringing the kings fears too the surface making them easier to access. No it had taking the king some time to realize that there was only one way too face down your fears and that was too embrace them. Admit that yes in time your worst fears may become reality but that when that time came you would be willing to face them head on.

The owl form of the labyrinth had not even answered its master yet but it let out another sigh fixing the image of the mortal girl as she chuckled at the writing of the door too the inner labyrinth. She truly was a unique creature this one.

"Well I suppose if you beg I may consider helping you my pet we can not have people thinking my mighty labyrinth is getting weak!"

The labyrinth shrieked at its masters' words. "I am not in need of your assistance master" the words were polite but nothing more they dripped with hurt and hate 'how in all of the realms did this thing! Become my master' the labyrinths mind hissed. Happy that its master could not hear it right now.

Jareth the goblin king starched his long leg out and rested it over the arm of his throne. He looked completely bored with the situation now. However in reality he was still murderous he had been trying everything he could think of too get into the labyrinth to see who this runner was how she was doing the best he had managed was that stupid Hogsbrain fellow who tended the gardens and more dangerous plants of the labyrinth.

"I aint telling you s nothing" the little dwarf fellow had said his huge bushy eye brows rising up at the end of his words.

Jarth had growled at him he was in no mood for this new found bravery the last runner had installed in Hogsworth.

It seemed too do the trick Hoggle thought it over quickly it was not like this runner was in any danger from his king. After all the labyrinth itself was stopping the goblin king from interfering with matters. 'What harm can it do to tell him what you know' Hoggle sighed and nodded to his king.

"Alrights ill tells you what I know of her. But I warn you" the little dwarf raised his wrinkled hand too his monarch and shock a unsteady finger in his direction.

The goblin king had chuckled lightly and put his hand too his heart "my dear Higgle I could not do a thing too the girl if I wanted it. I am barred from my own land I only wish to understand why."

Hoggle looked too the floor kicking the dirty of the throne room. He missed Jareth glance out the window eyes looking slightly panicked.

"Wells from what the bushed says she s a real pretty one." Hoggle paused and looked at his king who looked almost bored now.

"Well go on!" Jareth growled out he had felt the labyrinth taking form he didn't want it catching him speaking to Hogswort or it might decide too stop all movement within the labyrinth till the runner had finished.

"Wells... they are scared of her." Hoggle whimpered but this seemed to wake his king up to what he was saying so much so that he was now sat up straight in his throne. So Hoggle continued "she bite one of them when they tried to grab her arms. I aint seen her me self but the other plant that have got a good look says she don't seem human they say she has strange pictures on her skin. Last I heard she had just reached the mirror beast of fears." Jareth was lost for a moment thinking back on his own experience with the mirror beast but on hearing the sound of flapping wings he shook his head free of the thoughts and memories.

"You may go..." he waved a hand at Hoggle but just as he reached the throne room door.

"Oh and Hoggle I would be appreciative if you kept me up too date on the girls progress" Hoggle stared open mouthed at his King not only had he been polite he had actually called him by his real name. Hoggle hurried out of the room mouth still wide from shock before the Kings good mood could come crashing down.

Jareth smirked at the owl perched in the hollow of his throne room it black feathers were brushed up and its eyes glared at its master.

"I was simply impressed with the runners progress" the owls beak moved as a very human voice came out.

The king nodded and sighed out "Oh yes I had heard rumours from some of the servants she was having some bother with the hedge maze was she not"

The labyrinth owl shriek a 'no' and glanced at a few near by goblins it was possible Jareth was telling the truth it was not unusual for some of the goblins or even some of the other creature to wonder the labyrinth. The labyrinth itself remembered several creatures had passed through during the last few hours but none too whom it saw now but they could of been somewhere else within the castle.

"Actually the runner has reached the inner circle of my walls" the labyrinth could not help but smirk as the goblin kings face fell nearly too the floor eyes wide for more then a few seconds before recollecting himself.

The owls head shot up before it master could say another word and it could not hide its expression.

"Where is she now" the king spoke to the owl who strangely looked worried.

The labyrinth dropped its head it had not been paying attention too the path the girl had been taking even the goblin king had luckily avoided this horror. The owls eyes raised too its master true sadness filled its huge dark eyes.

"Her run seems to be coming too a end."

Chrissie could not help it she was gasping it was so beautiful she had never in her whole life seen a place so beautiful. She stepped carefully as not to step on a single one of the brightly coloured wild flowers that grow as far as the eye could see. Huge great old willow trees stood only feet apart casting glittery green and golden curtains in front of her path. It glittered and sparkled as if someone had covered everything in glitter powder. Chrissie stopped needing to rest once again the feeling of being a little drained growing less but still very present in her system. She knelt tucking her feet below her careful not to crash a single flower blossom as she sat on the dry ground. It was strange from the glittery look she would of thought doe drops covered the grass but it was dry to her touch.

The eyes watching her did not go unnoticed Chrissie simply sat ready for what may come next.

* * *

next chapter is going to focus on who or what Chrissie is and where she came from


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The little black owl stiffened its eyes focused somewhere that was not the old stone throne room of the goblin King. If only the labyrinth had paid more attention too the path the girl had been taking, it may have been able too steer her away from this fate. For there was one race too which all feared equally. It was that small fear of the creature dwelling within the labyrinth s own walls that gave the reason for the labyrinth allowing it to do so.

"Are you completely blind and deaf to your master now?" Jareths' rich silky voice filled the labyrinths physical ears.

The birds eyes focused on its master however its mind was still in the willow tree forest watching as the girl simply sat unaware of the danger slowly drawing near too her. The willow forest no were near its once grand size to any that had never set foot within it, would of not been able to tell it had once been 100 times its now size. The labyrinth having pulled the boundaries inwards as the forest shrank over the last dozen centuries, due solely too the creature dwelling within.

"The girl has reached the domain of the Taker" the labyrinth saw the rippled of fear that travelled up its master. The labyrinth was very well aware the relief Jareth had had in avoiding that particular Denison of the labyrinth during his own run.

"May the gods have mercy on the mortal" Jareth sighed. There were good reason as too why the being dwelling within the willow forest was the last of its kind. The takers were a greatly feared race their name given as warning of there danger. They literally took life from the living beings' stupid enough to get that close. The fae themselves fear the creatures so much it was their doing as too why the labyrinth held the sole survivor.

The faint ripple of magic was again felt by the labyrinth as the Taker drew closer to the mortal.

"I suppose the gods are the girls only hope now" the labyrinth spoke aloud.

Its master sighed he had been hoping too meet the runner however now that seemed like a lost course.

Chrissie shivered slightly she could feel someone coming closer too her now but her eyes were fixed in front of her all she could see was a blur of colour she assumed was the flowers around her. Her hand had snaked its way up too her heart she could feel it thundering beneath her hand if in any way she had still been holding on to the idea that this was all just a dream it was now blindingly obverse it was not. She gulped hard as the burning started to grow in her chest; she opened and closed her eyes without even thinking about the action. It did however help to focus her blurred vision on the small childlike girl emerging from the blanket of willow hanging before Chrissie.

"Please... can... you ....help me find my... mother" the small beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl managed out in between sobs her liquid blue eyes red ringed from tears her cheeks a brilliant rose red from wiping them dry with her cream silk sleeves.

From the little Chrissie could see through the blur of her waning vision the little girl looked almost like a fairy princess in a story with hair far too fair and eyes just a little too bright too look normal. Chrissie clutched harder at her chest, her heart feeling almost as if someone had pushed a hot coal into her rib cage.

"Please I have been lost here for so long." The little girl taking slow steps towards Chrissie her rich peach skin shimmering in the pale light as her gaze stayed fixed on Chrissie sat clutching at her heart.

The heat within her was becoming unbearable now; Chrissie would have never believed she would have felt pain like this again in her life time no matter how long that life time was. Chrissie gasped as a new wave of heat coursed through her, As she did she locked eyes with the girl now stood only 10 feet away from her. "Stay where you are." Chrissie hissed out, her voice mixed with pain.

The little girl stared at Chrissie she stretched her hand forward "My names Melina are you feeling alright" the girls voice sounded thick with worry much too even her own surprise.

"Stay right where you ......ahhh." Chrissie shrieked out in pain in her mind she was no longer in the Labyrinth she was in her old home curled into a ball on the floor of her parents small blue tiled kitchen her whole body pulsing with heat.

It had happened within minutes of her entering her home Chrissies mind replaying the events of that strange day saving a girl from being hit by a car, in that moment seeing everything freeze dead. Then not too much later that day passing out in the near by woods for several hours. And then came the burning as if her every veins were filled with liquid fire. It had been the most terrifying thing she had ever been through laying on the cold tile floor screaming with a pain that seemed too have no real source and of course no one came not her family no one it had been something she needed too go through alone.

Chrissie smiled then in spite of the pain running through her body. She had been through this before it was not everlasting the pain would stop sooner or later. Then of course she would need too get back too the real problem at hand finishing the labyrinth and finding a way back home.

Chrissie had been so wrapped up in her own mind she had not been focused on the being Melina as she reached out her hand and placed it skin too skin on Chrissies' cheek.

The Labyrinth shrieked in rage it did not want the runner too come too this kind of an end it was maddening too sit and watch but be able too do nothing for the poor girl. The labyrinth looked once too its master his face turned too the owl form and he sighed it was not a mocking or angered sigh merely a sad one. So the labyrinth closed its owl forms eyes and focus completely on the runner and her last moments if nothing more the girl would be remembered by the labyrinth for as long as it lived for no mortal or immortal in the labyrinths mind had court its attention as she had and so it would honour her memory if nothing more.

Chrissie returned to her mind at the connect of skin too skin her eyes stared at the creature before her the little girls blue eyes stared back with complete focus on Chrissie. The fire in her vein raged and Chrissie had too fight back another scream from escaping her lips but she new it would not be long now the fire was still burning but it was spreading out over her whole body now.

Melina gasped "I don't understand there is nothing too take" Melina could not find it the girls life spark the very thing every single living being has within them and she could not find this girls. She pushed deeper into the girls being "ah there it...is" but what she found hidden deep within the girls being sent shivers down her spine nothing she had ever seen compared too it was like looking into the mouth of both heaven and hell . "What are y..."

Her words where cut off as Chrissie jumped straight up clutching her heart the heat was pouring back into its source. Her eyes wide with pain glowed a bright red gold colour as she bend down knowing all too well what would be happening too her next.

The labyrinth watched if the creature had a heart it would say it had stopped beating in the few moments that passed as Chrissie bent down screaming now in pain as her back exploded with glowing black feathers that seemed to gleam a million colours with every move they made.

Chrissie straightened up as the pain subsided behind her, her wings spread wide showing that they truly were not big enough too of been able to lift her weight. That was if she had tried flying purely under her own physical strength. Chrissie rubbed her shoulders a little she forgot what it felt like too let her wings out in this way. She stretched her wings again it did feel good too let them out it felt right somehow. She looked down at the being kneeling in front of her she was staring up at Chrissie her blue eyes fixed on Chrissies' wings.

".What...t....a.r...e you?" Melina managed out in a whisper

The labyrinth took off out of the castle window with not a word too its master Jareth jumped at its quick movement then rushed too the window screaming "get back here WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Jareth was not happy the labyrinth had looked shocked and over joyed before it flow off and the goblin king wanted too know why.

"Hoggle.. Someone get me that useless gardener NOW"

The goblins in the castle went into a panic rushing around with no real direction as too ware.

It was luckily for King Jareth Hoggle had bribed a fairy, with its life if it entered the willow forest to keep track of the runner. Even luckier still that said fairy was too young and stupid too of known of all the dangers within said forest and had agreed with a smile too the dwarfs idea.

Now Hoggle was running as fast as his feet would take his too tell Jareth what the fairy had seen happen. Truth being Hoggle was hoping against all hope the fairy had been telling the truth.

"Ah Hogwart" Jareth smirked as Hoggle made his way carefully into the now abandoned throne room apparently the goblins were still looking for Hoggle.

"Well do you have news" Jareths smile was quickly fading and Hoggle thought it was best saying everything as quickly as possible.

"Wells I sent a fairy into the willow forest too watch the girl...and she said wells she said" Hoggle found he could not bring him self to say it the stupid fairy would get him killed at this rate.

"WELL out with it" The king's good mood now completely gone.

"She grow wings" Hoggle gasped he waited then too see what Jareth would do to him for bringing him such a stupid story.

"What kind?" Jareth slide into his throne and took a quick glance out of the window too which the owl form of the labyrinth had left not 10 minutes ago. When Hoggle didn't not answer and simply stood staring at the goblin king Jareth raised an eye brow "I said what kind of wings hogsbreath"

Hoggle jumped and mumbled trying to remember just what the fairy had said "the fairy said that the taker touched her I guess it was trying to take her spark when the girl suddenly stood up and looked as if she was in great pain" he paused remembering exactly how the little fairy seemed to look almost happy as she spoke as if she had seen something so wonderful. "She said that black feathers burst out of the girls back but they don't look black they looked like many colours at once." Hoggle gulped now if Jareth was mad he would soon know it.

All the monarch said was "How interesting." And continued to stare out the same window as he had before.

Melina knelt down still staring at the runner.

Chrissie smiled now feeling much more herself. She spread her wings once more then frowned her powers she felt them but it was like someone had forced them down inside her. Chrissie rolled her eyes of course this was the labyrinth after all and she was technically speaking running it, therefore it made sense that she could not use her powers within the labyrinth. "Maybe it's my fault I m here in the first place."

Melina tilted her head was the girl talking too her or too herself it almost felt as if she didn't realised she was even there at all. "What are you?"

Chrissie smiled down at the little thing at her feet "well in my world they call us the immortal watches, thou I don't know why or even who started too call us that too be honest I have only been like this about 4 months" Chrissie looked around she really needed too find a way out of this forest

"So you are immortal then not mortal" Melina was confused what world did this girl mean and why was it Melina felt so worried for her a strange ache had settled in her chest as the girl had spoken.

"Umm well I m human, but no I suppose, I am immortal its complicated even I don't really get it. sister carol says ill understand in time, but I don't think I will I mean I m not even like the rest of them" truthfully Chrissie had not been speaking to Melina but too herself it was no secret she was different one of the reasons it had been a while since she had her wings visible was because the wings of her kind where supposed too be a beautiful sliver grey not jet black. There were other things also her powers were some what different where as the rest of her kind had to more or less ask their powers too come forth, Chrissies' powers were some what more connected too her emotions in the way that if she was upset or angry sometimes her powers would come forth without being asked too.

Melina stood up slowly her hand brushed Chrissies' arm in a gently caring way. "You're like me" Melina whispered as she stepped away from the runner.

Chrissie looked down at the child like being a strange lonely feeling settled in the pit of Chrissies' stomach a feeling she was all too used too feeling. Even with her kin's brothers and sisters around her.

"We're one of a kind" Melina said in a much older voice then she had previously been speaking. It showed her age more then her body ever could do. "We should stick together, right little one"

It was strange too hear such an old voice coming from a body that barely looked 8 years old. Chrissie smiled however at the creature she felt the power the creature had and the danger it would normally present too other living creatures but the lost lonely look in her eyes burnt Chrissies' heart.

"So your trying to beat the Goblin king are you" Melina smirked it was well known to her that even the Goblin King himself was afraid of her in some way and so was the reason as too him never entering this part of the labyrinth.

"No I don't think so" Chrissie said looking around wondering where the exit too this place was. The thought had occurred to her that so far in her journey she had yet too meet the Goblin King. This was his labyrinth so it main sense that he would come to see why she was running.

A great hooting was then heard high above the willow forest canopy, where a black owl circled over head.

Chrissie gazed worried eyes sky would then looked into the eyes of Melina "your names Melina right. I m Chrissie" she said holding her hand out towards the girl.

Melina took hold of Chrissies hand and smiled "well little one lets get you out of here".

Chrissie rolled her eyes as she was being pulled towards a wall of willow leaves. It seemed as Melina had picked her a nick name.

The Labyrinth hooted out over the willow forest again it saw the taker leading the runner deeper into the heart of the labyrinth it would seem the girls physical tests were about too begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Melina ... please....stop!"

Chrissie doubled over clinging too her knees to keep from falling forward.

Melina stopped her hair falling over her eyes and blocking her view, she turned around in a circle half fearing the little one running behind her had fallen over.

"Melina we can't keep running like this want is going on the walls...ah!" Chrissie fell forward the only way she could think of avoiding the walls that slammed shut only a few centimetres behind her.

"Little one are you hurt" Melina pulled the now even more ragged immortal creature to her feet.

Chrissie smirked and brushed her self down some, her wings shivered out the dirty and dust. "I m fine Melina, just tried how long will the labyrinth keep this up."

Melina simple shrugged she truly had no idea in the matter her head turned towards yet another now closing ally. It seemed to her that the labyrinth was leading them into more and more dead ends.

Chrissie watched the walls slide shut so that now only one path lay open before them.

* * *

The black owl winged its way over the stone walls of is inner grounds the physical form of the labyrinth smiling to its self it had not wanted the girl too die at the hands of the taker but now with the two now getting closer to the centre of the labyrinth.

"I will not be mastered again." The labyrinth thought to its self as it landed silently on one of the high stone walls. The girls had entered the runway they would not make it any deeper then they had already.

* * *

"Little one be careful I don't like it it's too quite" Melina ruffed her blonde hair out of the dust and dirty of the dull grey stone walls. She watched Chrissie stumbling forward her wings hung limp on her back it was clear she was pushing herself too hard.

Chrissie took a huge breath of air it was good not too be running she bite her lip at Melina s words she was only too well aware of how exhausted she was. She ran bloody fingers through her hair pulling the bright red streak tightly behind her ear. If only Brother Andrew could see her he would be laughing so hard he had said right from the beginning Chrissie looked more like she belonged too some fantasy novel then the real world.

"I guess he was right." Chrissie sighed out as she started forward down the thin long ally before herself and Melina.

"Who was right?" Melina said twisting her head from one side of the ally to the other checking for even the slightest sign of moment. Her eyes focused on Chrissie when she didn't answer her question. "Who was right?"

She had not meant to say it out loud and she had tried to ignore Melina s question but locking eyes with the creature that looked so much like a child broke Chrissie resolve. She bit down hard on her lip making sure the answer that came from her mouth fit right too what Andrew was or who he was which was what Melina had in fact asked. "He's ... one of my kind, I well he doesn't think I fit... into the world I came from that is, calls me his little fantasy"

Chrissie cringed a little at the wall nearest to her hiding her face from Melina. The last few words didn't really explain what Chrissie meant fully, but she didn't want to continue down the road of how she didn't fit in the world too which she was born or even fitting with others of her own kind.

However in turning away from Melina s face Chrissie missed the look that spread over Melina s face. It was somewhere in between sadness and joy. What Chrissie really missed was what ran through the child like creatures mind. "Poor little one so far from the one you love from the one that sees you as their fantasy. I promise I will ensure your safe return too your world." Melina s silent pelage went unheard; if it had been heard however perhaps Chrissie would have been pushed to explain more of her life in her own world.

Melina opened her mouth too ask her friend more of this person that she cared for so when.

Melina pulled back and stopped dead "Chrissie freeze" she needed to say nothing however as Chrissies hand pulled back, a fresh clean slice across the back of her pale hand Melina watched with worried eyes as brilliant red blood pooled too the surface then began to run down Chrissie s fingers drops colouring the grey stones at her feet.

"Melina it's a dart wall." Chrissie said without pulling to much air in her lungs she was worried that even that might set off another round of small silver darts too be fired from the far wall. Her eyes darted to the wall but she could not see the placement of where the darts might be coming from.

"We have to just run for it" Melina said reaching out too a small hanging plant to her left as her finger touched its leaves the plant began to instantly wither and die as the plant begins to grow brown and crumble Melina s skin seemed to shimmer for a moment. "GO." She took off in a dead sprint grabbing Chrissies wrist as she passed by her.

Chrissie gasped when she felt Melina s hand clutch on to her wrist. Chrissie felt her body fly forward she pushed her legs onward with as much strength as she could. It was strange as a silver dart flew across in front of Melina s face the dart looked almost slow in comparison to the speed the two were now travelling. When Melina final stopped Chrissie careened head first into a wall knocking herself out.

Melina pulled Chrissies head into her lap she really should wake the girl the gods only knew how long she had left in which to complete the labyrinth. But she had been pushed beyond her limits a little rest now was needed not simply for the little one in her lap but for Melina also. She had drained the plant too give her the extra strength she felt she needed to pull Chrissie with her at the speed in which she had done.

The taker placed a hand too Chrissies cheek and with the other brushed the silk soft black feathers into place.

The little fairy gasped it had been watching from a crack in the wall near by the silver darts had not been a problem for her the darts where huge about as long as she was tall so they had been easy to avoid. But the Taker had pulled the girl along the fairy had seen the girl run head long into the wall then lay limp on the ground. The labyrinth was being very hard on this girl now and the fairy knew it. Topaz was supposed to report back to the gardener Hoggle soon but she didn't want to leave she wanted to know if the girl was alright too her, the girl seemed somewhat like a giant fairy of sorts.

The fairy frowned then smirked imaging what the great and powerful goblin king might do to the fairy killing gardener should he return too his king with no new information. It was that thought that pushed Topaz to follow the creature and the girl as the creature lifted the girl on too her back a strange sight for the fairy seeing such a small creature carrying a much heavier weight then its self. But she followed none the less.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no information!!!" the screaming voice of the king echoed out over the goblin city.

Hoggle bowed even lower "my informant has yet to return from the heart of the labyrinth, might even be dead"

This did not please Jareth one bit. Jareth hopped from his throne riding crop pointed at the shaking dwarf before him "Then go collect the information yourself Hogsbreath."

Hoggles eyes nearly jumped out his head. That was it the king had gone mad no one only Jareth himself would dare enter the parts of the labyrinth the runner had now reached it had been purely by luck Hoggle had tricked that stupid young fairy to enter the place.

"No!!!!" screamed Hoggle "I wont do it forget it"

Jareth smirked it seemed that his little Sarah had rubbed off on Hoggle somewhat. "I would rethink that Hoggle."

Hoggle shook his head it didn't matter that Jareth was now so mad he had used his proper name there was no way he was going into the heart of the labyrinth.

"You will go to the heart and tell me exactly what that girl has been up too do you hear me." Jareth growled out very much too involved in terrorising the little dwarf to realise they were no longer alone in his throne room.

The huge dark eyes of the labyrinth owl watched its master with a smirk firmly in place as it spoke.

"The heart is now locked too any not already within its confides my master." The words sounded all too pleasant.

Jareth turned angry eyes too the black owl his mouth set in a hard line. The runner within the labyrinth might not have been mortal but still none had made it so far and fewer had survived a meeting with the taker. The goblin king wanted too meet this girl. A little voice in the back of the goblin kings head spoke up of its own accord "she will not make you forget Sarah." Jareth growled out loud at both the labyrinth before him and the voice in the back of his mind that had brought back the image of his Sarah and her cruel eyes.

Hoggle had managed to slip away unnoticed he was not sure why but he felt he needed to talk too someone he headed towards the bog as soon as he was clear of the castle. Determined to find the little fox knight he called a friend in spite of the rancid smell from the bog of eternal stench.

* * *

Please review i hope at least someone is enjoying this story i m really getting in the swing of things thanks too thous who have reviewed already thank you xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chrissie smelt something very sweet and there was something warm she was leaning on. "Where am I?" her mind whispered but she could not find the strength to open her eyes just yet. "I was running I m sure I was running and something stopped me." At that point a grown escaped Chrissie half concise form.

"Little one are you awake" Melina stopped in mid step her foot hovering in the air.

"I was in the labyrinth that's right I have to finish I need to get out of here." Chrissie didn't realise she was actually speaking aloud until Melina answered her.

"I know little one its ok I'll carry you a little longer ok." Melina finished her step.

That's when the world snapped into colour and sound for Chrissie because as Melina s foot had place her weight on to the next stone the floor fell out from under them. Chrissies eyes snapped open too the pitch black of a bottomless pit her hands reacted for Melina s tiny form before there could be any distance between them.

* * *

The little fairy known as Topaz rushed over as the two beings disappeared below the pavement as she reached the edge more then half way across the pit she gaped in horror at the sight before her.

* * *

Chrissie gasped again and again her eyes fixed on Melina s wide blue eyes.

"Little one let go" Melina begged she was looking up at Chrissie her wings beating as quickly as possible feathers whistled through the air with every beat.

"Ahhhh... no I wont your ... ahh" Chrissie screamed digging her nails into Melina s hand as the creature tried to let go and fall too her death. There was no way she was letting go not ever. "I will get .....Us.... out" Chrissies voice broke with every beat of her small wings. Which too Melina were looking smaller and more fragile then she had seen them before.

Melina didn't ague from the death grip Chrissie had on her skin there was no way she was letting go. She watched as Chrissies wings beat faster still, harder and harder with each grunt the little one made Chrissies eyes no longer stared into Melina s they were shut tight from pain.

Slowly Melina watched as the path came back into view. They were still too far away from the edge to reach she quickly looked back down the way they had come. It was too far that way if not further then the other, she did however notice the little sparkling fairy hanging in mid air horror ripped across the creatures face. Then on sight of Chrissie and Melina Joy sprang too life in the creatures features. Melina had never truly liked fairies too her they seemed too animal like for their own good.

"Ahhhhhhhh......" Chrissie cried out as another shooting pain ran through her wing and down into her shoulder.

It was the most horrible noise Melina had ever heard as the loud crack and sick ling crunching sound rang out echoing off the walls around them. It was the warm wet blood running down her hand from Chrissies that made Melina aware of the source of the noise. Chrissies left wing now hung limp too her body her face twisted with pain. However now Chrissies right wing seemed more determined then before too save the two. It pumped wildly desperate too win the fight it was having with gravity "we will not DIE!!!!" Chrissie shrieked as Melina made a grab for the nearest out crop of stone just as Melina s small fingers buried into the dirt she heard a second crack twice as loud as the one before.

Topaz covered her ears from the scream that then ripped through the air it was like nothing she had ever heard before in her little life time she didn't even realise sound could be that painful.

Chrissie fell as the scream escaped, both her wings now hung limp at her back Melina pulled her quickly onto the stone path. Quickly the stone beneath turned a sickly red.

Topaz flow over to the girl wriggling in pain not caring of the danger of the taker. "Help her!" she screamed at the taker rubbing her face in Chrissies hair as Chrissie screamed out over and over again.

Melina could do nothing she simple stared. Chrissie lay on the cold ground screaming and wriggling in pain her wings bleeding now covering the ground in a thick red liquid. "I don't know what to do." Melina looked too the fairy tears hanging in her ice blue eyes.

The fairy tilled her head what could they do she cringed as she saw bones clearly showing through the black feathers. Her eyes flickered once too Chrissie s face she was still screaming "they must be able too hear her all the way too the castle" as she spoke aloud her eyes darted too the taker.

Together eyes fixed on one another Melina s mind had come to the same end as the fairy's "The Goblin King" the two voices whispered.

* * *

Jareth had been staring at the owl form of the labyrinth for nearly an hour now and he was getting very tired of its eyes. He sighed and leaned back laying out on the throne his leg hung off the side of the throne gently rocking back and forth.

"How much longer does the runner have?" Jareth spoke politely but the words still filled the air with rage.

"She is only around 1000 meters from the central door but it matters not she will not make it that far." The labyrinth sounded both happy in this fact and disappointed at the same time.

Jareth didn't care too much either way he only knew that once this was finished he would be punishing the labyrinth greatly for the disrespect it had shown its master.

The silence in the throne room was broken moments later by screams so loud and so filled with pain even the labyrinth covered its ears with its wings. Jareth sat up in his throne eyes fixed on the small hole that was the one window in the throne room over looking the labyrinth. Panic filled the goblin king he had not wanted the poor girl killed plus he had still wanted too met the strange creature after all.

The Owl spread its wings too fly it knew she was still alive but she was in too much pain to continue and only the runner could open the central door too end the game.

Jareth smirked and looked at the owl having heard nine little words that broke even the labyrinths power too keep him from the labyrinths inner walls.

"No!!" the labyrinths voice addressed a now empty room as the Goblin King disappeared in a shower of glitter.

* * *

"I wish the goblin king was here right now" Melina whispered holding Chrissies shaking body in her arms. Topaz now hidden within the takers golden blonde hair.

"You called..." the silky smooth voice of the goblin king charged the air with magic as he appeared before the taker, the little fairy girl and the shaking form of the runner.

Chrissie was still screaming she had heard Melina call too the goblin king she had tried to put her hand over Melina s mouth too stop her but Melina had simply held it still in her warm hand.

Jareth looked down at the bloody form of the runner her cloths were now little more then rags her hair was coated in dirt and blood. Her pale skin smeared with dirt and even more blood; very simply put she was a mess. But Jareth could not stop his eyes drinking her in, it was in no way the same as when he saw his beloved Sarah it was more like when you see the sun on a clear day after weeks of rain you know it will hurt too look at, that you should not stare into it but you cant seem too place your gaze any where but in its core.

Chrissie was now silent she had felt the moment the goblin king appeared but she refused to move she refused to open her eyes and she refused to scream.

"Well you called me Taker." Jareth's eyes stayed locked on the form of the runner now completely still in the takers arms. He let the thought cross his mind that perhaps the girl had passed out from the pain.

"We are fine." The voice was shaky and weak from screaming but Chrissie cleared her throat twice before speaking again. "We don't need help"

Jareth stared in disbelief as the runner slowly pushed herself off the ground blood still running down her legs and arms. The taker tried to carefully restrain her but she was having none of it.

"I m fine!" Chrissie snapped at Melina as she tried to make her sit down but Chrissie was not going too she knew any help gained from the goblin king would come at a price and a high price at that a price Melina would have too paid weather Chrissie finished the labyrinth or not.

Melina did not try to make Chrissie sit again but she didn't dare let go of her for fear of her collapsing in a bloody heap on the floor. "Goblin King heal her." Melina was close too tears as she turned her face towards Jareth.

Jareth was still watching the runner she had been very careful not too look at him it bothered him to no end after all he was a very vain man. He heard the taker beg and smirked too have the taker indebted too him would be a powerful thing indeed.

"And what is my services worth too you." The goblin king was not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Melina s worried eyes glanced from Chrissie then to the goblin king. "5 years of my loyalty." She held her eyes high to the goblin king Jareth as his gaze finally shot to her a clear smirk crossed his face.

"10 years." Jareth smiled showing his unnaturally snap teeth.

"NO!!!" Chrissie snapped up straight ignoring the sudden violent pain that shot through her wings and back. "No way no how there is no....." Chrissie s words died in her throat as she came face to face with the unnatural beauty that was Jareth.

Her eyes scanned his face in a second he was somehow exactly as she had imaged him being and yet he was nothing like David Bowe who had played the playful Goblin king in the film, which still sat in the DVD player of her bedroom back home. His slightly slanted eyes two extreme shades of blue. Chrissie s eyes followed his straight elegant nose to the perfect thin mouth; his whole face angular and hard yet his face still seemed soft. His eye lashes nearly black to his pale skin Chrissie had never seen such a strange shade of blonde as the wind blew strands across his face he was every bit the fairy tale he was meant too be.

Jareth could not find his words. It was the runners golden brown eyes locking him in place the tattoo that gently flowed over her cheek only took his attention from her eyes for a split second then once again he was lost in the depths of her eyes that seemed to shift from gold to brown to red and back again."I don't need your help." Her voice slowly seeped out of her full deep red lips.

Chrissie was all too aware how broken her voice sounded but she was gaining her composer she was not going to let Melina lose anything of her freedom just because she was weak.

"Really my dear.....?" Jareth gave the little runner his sweetest smile leaving his words in the air an invitation for her name to be added.

Chrissie glared at the Goblin King before her all too aware how dangerous he truly was the smile was a little unnerving to say the least. "Um... Chrissie." She finally said after a drawn out pause and a little too much smiling from the goblin king for her liking.

"Jareth the goblin king a pleasure to final be able to meet you" Jareth smiled and held out his hand to accept the runners in return as way of greeting.

Chrissie stared at the hand there was no way in hell or the labyrinth for that matter she was touching the goblin king it was bad enough she had laid eyes on him in the first place. But at that point her legs gave out to the pain now coursing through her whole body. Her knees buckled and the path was coming up quickly too meet her face.

Melina struggled forward to catch Chrissie as she fell but two much faster much stronger arms encircled the little one before more harm could come to her.

Jareth stared at the little bloody creature in his arms. With the contact he now had he was more the 100% sure this girl was simply that a human girl. However there were two soft blood covered things sticking out of her back that said otherwise. The goblin king found himself sniffing at her hair catching her scent she smelt more of magic and time then anything he had even been near.

"What are you?" Jareth whispered as Chrissies red rimmed eyes stared up at him.

Chrissie could not open her mouth for fear of screaming till she passed out she felt drained and light headed from loss of blood she found herself smirking.

"Should have asked if an immortal can bleed to death." She thought silently thinking back to her first few days as an immortal being told she would no longer age, that she would live till well no one really knew what happened to the immortals coral had simple said "till you are gone."

Chrissie choked back a laugh as the thought crossed her mind that maybe this was how the immortals disappeared. Transported into a different world, maybe even others had been in the labyrinth before her.

Jareth tightened his grip on the little things as she seemed to be trying to stand up. There was no way she would be able to take her own weight and Jareth was not about to let her try and end up doing more harm to herself.

"You can let me go." Chrissie whimpered to the goblin king he did loosen his grip on her. Just giving her enough freedom to let her feet find the floor.

The ear splitting hoot that sounded over head of the group of four alerted Jareth to the labyrinth once again his eyes wondered for a split second towards the very simple very unsuspecting looking door to the farthest wall.

The wall that lead the way to the end of the Labyrinth was about 500 meters wide with 4 doors, all of which different to the others, one was the colour of blood with green vines wrapping round its edges within the vines were carved serpents their eyes gleaming evil, another was tall and metal looking with huge bolts across its surface this door screamed raw power, the last two could not be more different if they tried one on the far side to the left was huge with golden coloured wood angels and fairies carved into its frame it seemed to shimmer with what seemed glitter that dusted even the wall around this door pulsed with goodness. The last door however stood on the other end of the wall it was so simple it seemed like nothing, completely neutral. Plan beech wood sanded to a smooth flat surface with a simple silver coloured door handle nothing fancy.

Chrissie had not seen Jareth s eyes glance at the doors.

Melina glared at the Goblin King "Well, heal her already." She crossed her arms over her little chest it was times like this when she wanted to be freighting that she wished for a more adult form, but of course that took a lot of life energy.

Jareth smirked at the child figure that was the taker. "Ten years service." He raised his hand about to make a crystal from thin air when.

Chrissies fingers wrapped around the wrist of the Goblin King just missing his gloves and also missing the loose fitting frilly sleeve of his shirt skin came in contact with skin. Pale white skin on Chrissies fingers touched the shimmery white skin of the goblin kings wrist.

"Shit." Chrissie was in too much pain from her badly broken wings her powers might have been being blocked by the rules of the labyrinth but within her they were just as strong as they always were. It had been bad enough that she could hear the inner most thoughts of every other immortal. At first she had little control and could never block out the thoughts even she had not wished too hear.

Now rushing into her unprotected mind Chrissie could see the world from the point of view of the goblin King. Images just kept coming and coming it took her a few seconds to get enough control to push herself away from the goblin king. When Melina had touched Chrissie she had been weak but still she had control now pain took the place of her control.

"I have to leave this place" With all the remaining strength Chrissie had in her now broken mind and body she pushed passed Melina and set a dead run towards the wall of four doors.

She knew as she looked blurry eyes towards the doors she only had the time it took her to reach them to decide which door. Her watery eyes took in the doors her mind simple told her one way or another this must be the end either this was the end and she won or there was no way she could go on any longer.

Chrissie could barley open the door as she reached it she didn't remain standing as she fell through the now open door and landed in a heap on the floor as the door slammed behind her she could hear Melina screaming her name she did feel bad for leaving her friend there but she could not she would not be stuck in the labyrinth and she would not be the reason Melina had to be in the service of the goblin king.

There was a shimmer in her vision and Chrissie thought see saw white silk in front of her but then her vision faded to black and a strange blankness took hold of her body and mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been so long updating hope people are enjoying this story please review. I hoping to find somewhere too post my o/c story somewhere any ideas are welcome.

Chapter 7

She stirred slowly her fingers stretched out her whole body ached.

Chrissie s eyes slowly opened brilliant green was the only thing she could see. She rolled to one side realising quickly that her wings were still very painful but not as much as before. Now there was simply a dull ache. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder too the strange sight of her black wings bond safely in huge bright green leafs.

"What the..." Chrissie whispered as she sat up. She quickly searched her memories there had to be reasons her wings were like this but all she could recall was running through a door too ensure the goblin king didn't help her heal.

The place she sat looked so strange she could quite clearly see pure white walls in every direction. Leading her to think that she was in a room of some kind but for the green soft grass beneath her and the beautiful green vines that seemed to twist everywhere yet came from no where at the same time. The only thing she could think to compare it to be some kind of big greenhouse expect she could not see the sky on for that matter any sigh of the outside world. The white walls Chrissie could clearly make out passed the vines seemed to glow slightly with a strange white light.

Chrissie slowly strangled to her feet if this was not the end of the labyrinth, she was fairly sure her time was nearly up. She glanced in all directions seeing no door ways or paths in which too take her from this place what she did see however. Far from her she could not really be sure how far it really was stood the clock of the labyrinth its strange 13 numbered face stared at her.

"Well nice too see they got at least one thing spot on in the movie." Chrissie shook her head then. She had more time then she had thought the clock only barely touched the number seven with is smaller hand and the other had just passed the number ten she had hours left.

Chrissie let herself sigh she had not clue how far she was from the centre of the labyrinth but simply knowing how long she had left made things better some how.

She twisted round again trying to block out the pain she got as she jostled her wings. "Ok so how am I supposed to go any farther if there is no path or door?"

Chrissie really had not excepted to have her question answered to be honest she just could not take the strange silence in this room but she did get an answer much too her amazement.

"There is no path because you need go no farther." The voice was startling to Chrissies ears it was so even so flat it was impossible to tell whether it was produced by a male or a female.

A beautiful extremely tall very very pale blonde woman stepped from the cover of the vines hanging nearest Chrissie.

Chrissie jumped a little at the sight for the first thing the second reason for her shock was that she was 100% positive that the creature before her was in some strange way the Labyrinth. "...Labyrinth..." Chrissie was not to sure of her own words which was why it seemed to take all of five minutes to get the one word to come from her mouth of its own free will.

"Very clever child." The pale woman beamed at Chrissie she was impressed the runner had recognised her as the labyrinth with her first breath.

The female image of the labyrinth took a few slow steps forward her slender fingers tangled in the pure white of her silken dress. it seemed to have no real shape to the dress yet Chrissie noticed it still managed to hug to every single curve in the female form the figures blonde hair hung loose and undecorated it flowed like silvery gold water tumbling down the woman's back.

As the woman that was the labyrinth stepped closer still to Chrissie she allowed her self to examine the females face it was slender and angler very pale maybe only two shades darker then Chrissies own skin. The female was tall nearly 6 foot if someone had asked Chrissie too guess. But it was her eyes that didn't seem to match with the figure its golden brown orbs stared at Chrissie.

"Your eyes should be Blue." Chrissie clasped a hand to her open mouth what on earth was she doing she let her hand slip down it was not like she could stop the words escaping they already had done that. She was far too tired and it too much pain to care much now.

Laughter filled the air as the labyrinth heard the runners words she gazed at the girl as she clasped her hand tight to her mouth this girl was turning into someone or maybe the labyrinth should be thinking something much more then it had first suspected.

"You are right child this form is only a borrowed form and you are correct her eyes were once blue."

Chrissie sighed and nodded she glanced at the labyrinth "Have I hit a dead end is that why there is no were I can go from here."

The labyrinth looked a little taken back how could the child see so much and yet miss something so simply at the same time, yet it got its answer as the poor girl whimpered in pain from her bandaged wings.

"You went through a great amount of pain for Melina yet you would not let her help you." The labyrinth had been watching the whole thing and it bothered it somehow surely the taker owned the child her life surely bargaining with the goblin king to heal the girl was a fair way to pay that debt.

Chrissies head shoot up "not if she lost her freedom for that help." Chrissie glanced around again.

The labyrinth smiled now this was her champion a true champion one it would be proud to say defeated it. "There are no paths because this is the centre my centre."

Chrissie gasped then looked very worried as she took a deep breath. Several things flowed through her mind then. The first of which was "I did it I can go home." But of course that coursed the second thing that had her panicking "why aren't my powers back?"

Labyrinth watched as first relief then panic filled the Childs eyes the female form frowned but shock her head she had one thing left to do before she pronounced this child its true champion. "What made you pick the door?"

Chrissie looked back in the direction she believe the door had once been and bite on her lip this was going too sound really weird. "It seemed like a good beginning."

The labyrinth nearly fell over there and then it was such a simply answer it was the one it wanted too hear but never had anyone put it so simply.

"The other doors I don't know really how to explain they seemed to show something, power, good, and evil. But the one I went through it just was I don't even know if that makes sense. To me it was a start fresh nothing tainting it."

Chrissie had not turned once as she spoke even to her ears it didn't make much sense and when the image of the labyrinth had not spoken Chrissie turned.

To her complete shock the female image of the Labyrinth was only a foot from her. Its head bowed the long blonde hair covering all of its face as it bends down onto one knee in front of Chrissie.

"I am Labyrinth and you I declare as my Champion."

Chrissie simply stared a strange tingling started at her fingers and she looked down from the Labyrinth a slight mist had begun to form and slowly it brushed over Chrissie skin.

"What is this?" Chrissie whispered as the tingling started to burn it was not a good feeling and she knew it.

As the labyrinth stood she said simply "You have completed the labyrinth"

That had been a very bad thing as all at once the barrier that had been keeping Chrissies powers trapped broke that power had been older then the labyrinth itself it was a power that was as old as this worlds magic.

The burning at Chrissie's fingers had provoked her powers in fact without even realising Chrissie stared as the female image of the labyrinth was throw backwards strange mist and all.

Chrissie came to her senses very quickly running over to the form of the labyrinth as the female form stood. She was not even fazed she seemed completely calm defiantly not some who had just been thrown a good 100 feet backwards.

The burning that had started on Chrissies hands was gone it left her wrists feeling cold and heavy. She didn't see the pure silver coloured metal encasing her wrists until she lifted her hands to examine the damage if there had been any.

"What the..." Chrissie stared at her own wrists turning them into the light watching as the silver metal gleamed and shimmer. It was all too clear it was no normal metal the twisted knot of the design seemed strangle familiar to Chrissie and she frowned at the bracelets each being about two inched across each of which bearing the same strange design that seemed all too familiar but Chrissie still could not place.

"That symbol is the symbol of a true Labyrinth champion one that has beaten myself and not the goblin king or anyone else that may have challenged someone to run my depths." The female form of the Labyrinth stepping carefully closer to the child it was very clear that the girl was not simply a powerless mortal however the labyrinth was very aware that was exactly how she had run the maze powerless and mortal.

Chrissie looked at the woman before her "sorry I m so lost."

Chrissie almost giggled at her own words the truth being she was far more lost then anyone could ever known.

The labyrinth smiled and gently placed a hand on the girls shoulder "not any longer child". Of course the labyrinth didn't know how wrong its statement was to Chrissie s ears.

Chrissie simply smiled at the being before her then ran a dirty hand through her slightly matted hair.

It told several minutes before Chrissie could think of anything to say or ask she was a little confused still. She could feel her powers were now back in her control but now what. Chrissie had no idea how she had managed to get into this world in the first place none of the other immortals powers were anything like the powers Chrissie possessed so even if they knew she was gone Chrissie was not completely sure if they would even know what had happened or how to get her back.

"Come Child we should take you to meet your people."

That got Chrissies attention everything from the book and the movie Chrissie had seen suddenly rushed through her mind. This might not be a good thing and even if it was there was something else playing on Chrissies mind now she shifted a glance to her wings her powers were back but she could not feel the tickle that accompanied her usual rapid healing she could feel it creeping through her skin on her arms and legs healing the cuts and bruises there but her wings just ached. She had never thought to ask what would happen if her wings got damaged. The thought crept out that she would probably not be able to fly even with her powers restored if her wings were damaged.

The labyrinth watched the child carefully she seemed troubled labyrinth watched as the girls eyes glanced over her wings quickly. A small sigh escaped the girl's mouth but the labyrinth didn't think she was even aware she had done it.

Magic was swirling in the air thick and rich beyond what the Labyrinth was used to feeling it was quite aware that the new magic was radiating from the girl. It had started the moment the challenge had been won and the bracelets placed on her wrists.

Chrissie smiled as she watched the figure of the labyrinth stare at her lost in thought. "Is there something wrong?" Chrissies voice was quite almost a whisper as she spoke.

The labyrinth was pulled from its thoughts as the girl spoke she tilted her head to smile back at the girl "what are you?" the labyrinth was surprised it had actually spoke the words out loud.

Biting her bottom lip Chrissie cringed it was kind of had to come up with a real answer to the question but she would try as best she could.

"Well immortal for starters or as close to it as a living being can be, I m human or at least was before I changed. There are others like me immortals where I came from they call themselves the watchers. But I m not like them I m different." Chrissie pointed to her wings a frown on her face.

"They all have wings of dusty grey where mine are black as midnight; my powers are some what more to the rest of the immortals, to some they said I was not one of them."

The Labyrinth watched as the frown deepened on its new champions face it could feel the hurt roll of the poor child. She had said she was immortal but the labyrinth could feel that the creature before it was probably not much passed the age of 20 or so of what she looked.

"Come child you should rest it has been a hard day for you." The labyrinth draped its physical arm around its champion careful too avoid her bandaged wings.

"That sounds like a really good idea." Chrissie sighed heavily she had not really thought about how tired she was. Glancing down she took note that the smaller scraps and cuts on her arms were already nearly completely healed this however seemed to worry Chrissie more then reassure her.

She barely noticed the swirl of magic as the labyrinth transported them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chrissie s mouth fell open in sheer shock. It was beyond perfect; beyond reason the room before her was the Goblin king's throne room exactly as seen by Sarah Williams and exactly as the movie makers had made it.

Chrissie s shocked mouth curled into and unbelievable smile her heart swelled. This was so many peoples dreams too see the places there dreams originated.

Chrissie spun taking in the whole room barely noticing the small amount of pain it brought to her wings right now she didn't want to think about that. She was truly in the world of magic, beyond the magic she now knew was real to her world. She chuckled out loud thinking once more to the words of Brother Andrew how she never really fit even with the immortals.

The chuckle however sent a small group of goblins running from their hiding place. The little things scattered about the room scratching there lungs out.

Chrissie's smile simply grow and she laughed under her breath.

"Silence!!!!!!"

The voice barely sounded stranded but it easily rose above the screeching goblins. The owner of the voice leant lazily against the throne room door arms folded over his toned exposed chest the strange medallion laying against his pale skin.

Chrissie had stopped dead at the voice of the goblin king her smile faded in a split second image of a crystal ball room and the young Sarah Williams danced in her head along with every single story of the fae Chrissie had ever heard.

As Chrissie turned slowly to face the King of the goblins she kept her gaze low focusing on his crossed arms it was when he slightly shifted his weight from one foot to the other the light hit his medallion drawing Chrissie gaze too its strange familiar design.

Jareth smirked watching the girl clearly uncomfortable with his presents it did not escape him that her eyes never raised to meet his. "Well well what do we have here?"

Chrissie fiddled with her fingers not really knowing why she didn't want to look at the goblin king her fingers traced the bracelets that now felt as much a part of her as the skin they touched. She chuckled out a breath when she realised their design matched the goblin kings medallion.

"My King and Master, I present my Mistress." The labyrinth tilted its head in respect to both its master and new mistress.

Jareth s eyes court the image of the labyrinth as it spoke his face suddenly twisted in anger. He was across the room in a split second grabbing the female form of the labyrinth by the throat and squeezing as hard as he could even thou he knew it would do no damage to the damned creature.

"Remove that form at once." He growled eyes fixed on the female form so much like his own. He didn't even notice the small hand clasp his arm.

"Your Highness please stops." Chrissie didn't know why but she knew he could not actually hurt the creature but it was the look of sheer pain on the kings face that worried Chrissie more.

The labyrinth looked at its new mistress her little hands clasped tight too the goblin king but didn't not pull or push his she was simple holding his arm tight and speaking all the time calmly.

"I m sorry Master I simple thought a more human form would be more comfortable for the child." The labyrinth form shifted into its owl form even within its master's grip.

Chrissie didn't focus on the labyrinth instead her hands gently slid down to meet the goblin kings hands. She could feel him shake Chrissie turned her worried gaze to the now ball of feathers sat not to far from them. "What's wrong with him?"

The labyrinth had not thought that the king would have this strong a reaction to it taking the form it had. "The female form was that of his late mother I am sorry I did not think his reaction would be so strong."

Chrissie shook her head of course the labyrinth would not truly understand feelings such as grief. Chrissie gently rubbed Jareths hands her warm fingers tracing his ice cold ones he had stopped shaking now. "Your Highness, Your Highness are you alright?"

The warmth was nice the voice that was calling him was even better. Not only was it soft and sweet to his ears but it was calling him "Your Highness." Jareths eyes stared down at his hands a second set where touching his trying to calm him. Why had he been so mad oh yes he remembered the stupid creature he considered his pet had taking his mothers form. His eyes travelled up the girl's dirt covered arms her smooth skin seemed strangle intact considering the amount of blood present on her.

"It's ok your Highness it's alright." Chrissie gently helped the Goblin King to his throne he didn't seem weak he just didn't seem as if he wanted to move. As Chrissie sat him down his strange two tone eyes locked with her golden brown ones.

Chrissie could not look away from those eyes filled yet empty all at the same time it only took a split second for her to lose the grip on her powers.

Her skin started to tingle Chrissie quickly pulled her skin away from the goblin kings the power starting in her was too much, like her normal powers acting up. This in general was not a good thing they weren't actually predicable. She was trying to remember what had she been thinking at the exact moment her power started in her.

"Your glowing." Jareths voice was a warm breath on her face he was still a little too close.

Chrissie bit hard on her lip and backed off another few steps, her skin was glowing a strange sliver.

Like lightning a sudden bolt shot up Chrissies back the glowing flowing over her skin making her skin fade back too its normal colour but suddenly her wings burnt and from the corner of her eyes a flash of brilliant white light shone.

"Impressive I must say you are quite a unique creature."Jareth was smiling at the girl before him the green bandages that the labyrinth had tied to her little wings had suddenly disappeared within the light that had been admitted from her very skin. Now her wings russeled gently against her back. It was strange that she looked somewhat shocked.

"Thank you gods." Chrissies voice whimpered out she had suddenly had visions of a goblin king that actually looked like a goblin because too be truly honest that had been along the lines of what she had been thinking. He didn't look like a goblin so she believed him too be a member of the fae, but why was he the goblin king was it normal for fae to rule over lower creatures.

Chrissie sighed with relief at least her powers had not taken on there normal form of doing completely the wrong thing at the wrong time. It did seem strange however it had not felt the same not really when her powers started in her world before it always hurt badly when they took shape but this time it had felt different.

The thoughts of what this could mean bothered Chrissie greatly. However the goblin king speaking pulled her from all thoughts of her own powers.

"I must say labyrinth her appearance is some what beautiful don't you think" Jareth was looking her up and down taking in the complexity of the girl.

Her cloths were torn and ripped the tight black leggings barley really covered any of her pale white skin. This was the reason that the quite large tattoo that ran the length of her left leg was clearly visible. Her hair was a complete mass on her head; the longer right streak of red hair tangled and knotted the short black mass of hair on the top of her head dirty and in chaos. Yet everything about the girl added too her beauty she looked human yet she looked as thou she could be one of the fae themselves.

Chrissie sighed and simply slumped too the floor crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees her hands resting on either side of her face. She was just so tired and she had so much still too do how it was possible to be inside a story she had no clue.

"Well my ...little one "Jareth smirked having heard the taker refer too the girl with this nick name.

"I suppose the first question should be how exactly did you come to be in my Kingdom?" Jareth smiled slightly. Even thought the girl did not raise her head he saw quite clearly her brow curve down would in a conceding frown.

She had completely no clue how she had come to be in this kingdom in this world too tell the truth. So Chrissie did just that told the truth.

"I have completely no idea your highness."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chrissie sighed closing her eyes and taking a huge deep breath. Even as she felt Jareth move closer too her she breathed in again letting her wings fold back into her body once more.

"How very interesting." Jareth spoke quietly watching as the strange small black wings on the girls back folded in on themselves then disappeared into her body.

Thoughts entered the goblins kings mind then thoughts of power and how this little creature could be used. Her powers alone were a reason for interest but the affect she seemed too have on the creatures she came into contact with.

Chrissie's eyes fluttered open she bit down on her lip hard she had court the edge of the goblin kings thoughts, the idea of being used in anyway angered her and left her feeling cold.

"Where IS my friend?" surprising even herself her voice was soft and even not yet filled with the venom she felt running through her veins.

Jareth had barely realised the girl was speaking.

"WHERE IS MY FRIEND?!" Chrissie spoke so loudly she might as well of been screaming by her voice was still even and lacking the right anger. Anger was not good for Chrissie her powers were unpredictable at the best of times when she got angry well that just mad things that much worse.

"They can be brought too you my dear." It was the labyrinth in it owl form that answered the little mistress. It was now connected too the girl and could feel her fighting her powers back.

The labyrinth glanced at its master and king of the goblins he was simply staring at the girl lost in his own mind. Labyrinth court the edge of his thinking as his eyes locked on its feathered covered form it was merely a feeling power being the overriding thought the labyrinth could pick up on.

"I am not someone too be used as you see fit."

Jareth's eyes locked on the source of the voice the little creature was getting too her feet with a grace the goblin king had never seen humans use more like that of a predatory cat.

"What ever do you mean little one." Jareth spoke with a soft wisp to his voice only one of the fae could posses.

Chrissie glade at the king then slowly raised her hand and tapped one dirty and blood covered finger on her forehead. A very small smirked gracing her figures as the goblin king seemed too think over the action. His eyes widened in shock for a slit second before his usual expression slid in to place.

"I see..."

The labyrinth was watching its new mistress with concern it could tell the poor girl was tired. After all a game against the labyrinth itself was exhausting to say the least.

"My king I believe the little mistress is in great need of rest." The labyrinth shook its feather out a little weather the goblin king liked it or not the girl was now a mistress of the labyrinth and as the goblin city resided within its wall the she was more then within her rights too remain within the castle.

"Where is my friend?" This time Chrissie's voice shook a little she really was tired and needed dearly to sleep but then she also needed too figure out a way back home.

"Hogsbreath!" Jareth bellowed at the large double doors that were the main entrance to the throne room.

There as the doors slowly opened Melina ran in arms width hurrying to Chrissie and pulling her into an embrace that could of cracked ribs.

"Melina ...... uh ..... M.E...LINA can't breath." Chrissie chocked out.

Chrissie chuckled as the little blonde girl dropped her quickly as if she had been shocked by a cattle prod.

"I m fine really don't look so worried." Chrissie smirked as Melina's head bend down in a saddened way.

"Come mistress I will show you too a room in which to rest." The Labyrinth's owl form hopped off the window ledge and wobbled its way out the main throne room door.

Chrissie watched as Melina glanced once at the goblin king before grabbing her hand and following the labyrinth owl into the endless castle corridors.

Chrissie stared wide eyed at the room laid before her it was the silliest thing she had ever seen the bed itself was covered in huge silk throws the colour of cotton candy and they matched the curtains the think fluffy rug and the towels hanging from the free standing bath. It was a Barbie dolls dream come true, and it turned Chrissie's stomach.

Melina on the other hand seemed to adore it her little child sized old eyes sparkled at the sheer sight of the room. As she stepped in turning slightly too take in the whole room Chrissie had to admit she fit perfectly with the princess looking room.

"Mistress please you should sleep your friend can remain in the room if you wish."

Chrissie stepped slowly into the room sighing with exhaustion Chrissie mind was quickly lost to the darkness of unconcessness the second her head hit the soft pile of pillows on the bed.

Melina stared down at the little one crawling into a ball on the bed before her. She noticed her wings were now missing but that didn't give the taker too much concern she was very happy too see that the only thing that gave truth too the injures the poor girl had sustained was the large amount of dried blood covering her cloths and skin.

"We could try to clean the blood away." Topaz spoke poking her self out from Melina's long blond hair.

The little fairy hovered over to Chrissie's still form the poor little one was truly exhausted and didn't even flicker as the fairy pulled her little flower petal dress to her hands and began to rub the dirty and blood from Chrissie's cheeks.

Melina sighed and turned away from Topaz and Chrissie looking into the huge free standing bath tub she turned the intercut taps and the steaming water begun filling the tub. She didn't need much water it was only about an inch deep when she turned off the water. Taking hold of a small pink cloth from the edge of the bath Melina wet the cloth and quickly went to where the little one lay. It didn't take long for Melina to cleanse Chrissie's skin till it shone well once she had managed to get topaz to stop trying to help.

Chrissie was aware of wetness on her skin and Melina kept asking her to turn or move her body in one way or another. This however didn't seem to bring her out of her restful sleep well restful probably was not really the word.

"Chrissie............Chrissie.......please my sister........where are you? Chrissie...." Chrissie woke with a start.

"Ayiana." Chrissie whimpered as she shot up straight in the bed. Her eyes started to shed tears the second her elders name escaped her lips. She was calling her Chrissie was sure of it the other immortals knew she was missing they knew something had happened.

"Who is Ayiana?" the little voice of Topaz made it to Chrissies ears.

Chrissie stared for a moment at the tiny fairy she had seen her during the episode in the last section of the labyrinth when the goblin king appeared.

"Hello and what is your name?" Chrissie said raising her hand to where the tiny fairy hovered about half a foot from her face.

Topaz smiled and gently set down on the strange girls pale skin. "I m Topaz my lady."

Topaz bowed deeply too the new lady of the labyrinth taking note of the symbols of the labyrinth's power now covering the ladies wrists.

"Well hello there Topaz. You don't have to bow too me." Chrissie smiled as Topaz shot up actually floating slightly in her shock.

"But you beat the labyrinth only the goblin king has ever beating the labyrinth." Little Topaz was slightly shaking as she spoke as if the words themselves held tremendous power.

"Oh Topaz please calm down your scaring the little one." Melina sat gently on the end of the bed right by Chrissie's feet. To be truthful with herself she had been ready to bow to the girl also but from her reaction to the little fairy bowing to her Melina was giving it second thoughts.

Topaz looked at the taker frowning slightly she may of only been a fairy but she knew all too well that you should show the mistress of the labyrinth respect after all the labyrinth was the home of so many. The labyrinth itself keeping the creatures within it walls safe.

Chrissie sighed and then remembering what had woken her up she frowned and bit her lip trying to fight back the tears once more.

"Little one... Who is Ayiana?" Melina spoke noticing the fresh tears slipping slowly down Chrissie's slightly rosy cheeks.

Chrissie looked up meeting Melina's wondering gaze. "Ayiana... is the elder of the immortals and my closest sister of my kin."

Melina looked sad at the thought and Chrissie pulled her legs free of the covers Topaz had some how managed to tangle herself into the long red part of her hair.

Melina didn't push for any more information on the immortal Ayiana she understood that Chrissie may not wish too speak on such things.

It didn't take long for the three too soon be walking the halls of the goblin castle. Topaz had taken up residents in the long wave of Chrissie's hair. Melina was walking at Chrissie's side the whole time every now and then linking her arm around the new mistress of the labyrinth's arm.

The girl's laugher filled the halls as several goblins decided they wised to impress the mistress of the labyrinth by walking in front of the girls. Well walking on their heads which in turn coursed the problem of all four of the young goblins to bump straight into a walk then get tangled into a goblin like ball of limps.

Chrissie gently pulled two goblins apart smiling and trying very hard not too giggle.

"See now that's better." Melina smirked from a low window ledge where she had been watching the whole sager unfold.

"If you are quite finished ladies, I would like to steal the lady of the labyrinth." Jareth's perfect even voice filled the stone hallway quickly coursing the four young goblins to disappear so quickly that Chrissie now sat her hands hanging in the air where a little female goblin had just been resting in her lap.

Jareth smirked taking in the new lady of the labyrinth it seem that the taker had found her the change of cloths Jareth had magically placed in the closet of the guest room. The long deep green simply gown that hugged the girls curves was very beautiful. It was cut simply with a square neck and was cut with little decorations only a slight pattern of hand stitching up the full length tight sleeves.

Chrissie blushed as she stood realising that Jareth's eyes held on her form a little too long then was necessary. She brushed her skirts out not really feeling all the comfortable in this type of clothing.

"Your majesty."Chrissie bowed politely to Jareth the goblin king.

"You need not bow to me my little one." Jareth was very pleased with the show of respect the lady of the labyrinth gave to him however she was the only one that need not in the eyes of all she was now he equal as much as he hated to admit it.

"Chrissie." Chrissie said raising her head to the goblin king.

He looked confusingly at her for a second.

"My name please call me Chrissie your highness." Chrissie took a few steps to stand before Jareth a small smile playing on her lips.

"Then you should address me as Jareth my dear." He smiled and held out his hand. Chrissie didn't hesitate in slipping her hand into the goblin king's gloved one.

Today his mind was clear of the thoughts of power that had angered Chrissie the last time she had been in his presents. Now his mind was clear and the few stray thoughts that Chrissie was toughing only showed curiosity and wonder. It appeared the goblin king had found himself a shiny new toy in which to play.


	10. Chapter 10

The goblin city in Chrissies eyes was a beautiful place, though she knew quite well many normal people would think the place ugly. However Chrissie was not normal in any way shape or form.

When she looked at the worn stone of the buildings or the broken shutters on some of the windows she could feel the city feel it pulsing with life.

It was a living breathing place and it was so beautiful to Chrissie it made her body sing with magic.

She could feel the magic inside her trying to leak out to feed this beautiful place make it shine and sing so everyone could see the beauty of it that she could see.

The goblin King smiled at the strange creature practical dancing at his side. Never before had he felt the magic of the world dance and bend to a creatures' will like this young little mortal she may have called her kind immortals but Jareth believed Chrissie to be very much different to her own kind.

The young goblins of the city flocked to Chrissie almost as if she was some shiny new toy to be played with.

Chrissie smiled as a small group of goblins danced and played tricks.

"She is beauty beyond words is she not my lord." The labyrinths even voice invaded its masters fogged over mind.

"That she is, never have I seen one so in tune with the magic of our world." Jareth smiled as he noticed small green shots breaking the ground at Chrissie's feet. They grow up quickly without any of the playful group of goblins noticing till the green shoots began blossoming into beautiful burnt orange flowers.

"oooohh pretty!" several of the small goblins gasped

Chrissie frowned down at the flowers she had not noticed her powers slipping out it seemed this world was over filling her with magic as if she was one big magnet.

It seemed to fit this world after all had much more magic in it then the world in which Chrissie came from in the first place.

"What lovely flowers my lady almost as lovely as the lady to who created them" Jareths melodic voice brought Chrissie back to her own mind.

She smiled at the Goblin king and decided to show the goblin king what she could do

("It would appear I need an out let for the magic I seem to be drawing into me.") The Goblin kings mouth went slack at the mental voice that echoed in his mind it was just as sweet as the voice that passed the girls lips.

"You can speak with your mind." Jareth smirked at Chrissie as she once again took the place at his side she had taken up before being distracted by the over energetic goblins.

"It would seem I can do a great many things more so then in my own world or at least a great deal easier."

Jareth spent the next few hours escorting the new mistress of the labyrinth around showing her things that no mortal had seen while travelling the labyrinth or the goblin city.

"Well nice too see your not trying to kill me still." Chrissie giggled out as several vines wrapped gently around her almost in a hug.

The plants were trying very hard not to even scratch the new mistress as they showed there remorse for having made her bleed. But that was simply what they did they had been quite scared of the young women once she had turned violent against them.

Chrissie sighed it was a truly magical place but it was not home Ayanna's voice echoed around in her head calling to her they knew she was missing.

The idea of trying to use her own powers to get home was very tempting but Chrissie had more of a chance of sending herself to the moon. So here she was stuck in a world were goblin kings stole babies.

It hit her then Sarah there were things that the story had never told you what happened after Sarah put away childish things. Chrissie felt a strange tug inside her stomach something deep down was telling her to go and check on little Toby and Sarah maybe they were the reason her powers pulled her here in the first place.

It was when Jareth sat down to eat the evening meal with Chrissie at his side and her little fairy and of course the taker Melina that would not leave her side that Chrissie smiled at him "your majesty I was wondering would it be possible, I mean am I able to enter the world above" Chrissie tried very hard to fill her voice with sweetness coral offend did it bad home to get brother Andrew to do what she wanted.

Chrissie frowned maybe she had done it wrong. She never did understand how coral got Andrew to do everything for her but then maybe that was corals gift.

"Well yes of course you are able to my dear."

There was a slight tug on Chrissies hair and she smiled at topaz as the little fairy pouted "can I come with you?"

It was not till Melina, Chrissie and topaz entered Chrissies room that Melina spoke.

"Why is it you wish to go above ground little one?"

Chrissie sat on the edge of her huge princess bed and sighed "I need to go check on Toby and Sarah. Its possible they are the reason I was pulled into this world."

Melina didn't say a word when Chrissie made her promise not to tell Jareth what she was up to. She just nodded, she was not really happy about this the above world was a dangerous place for any creatures of magic.

She had not really been to worried when Chrissie had first asked about going to the above world believe the little one simply wanted to check that the world above was not the world in which she had come from. This however this meant time above ground and creatures of magic never did well above ground for long.

"I will go with you little one." Chrissie froze at Melina's words.

"Really?" Chrissie quickly smiled and hugged Melina from her place on the bed the little blond thing that was the taker was quickly becoming very important to Chrissie.

Jareth didn't ask too many questions for that all four beings were happy. The labyrinth was told what was the real course for its new mistress to go above manly because Chrissie wanted the labyrinth to get them as close to Sarah and Toby as possible.

Which was how they ended up appearing in an empty house on the same street as Sarah and her family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chrissie smiled as she held out the crystal Jareth had given her before they had left the underground. Quickly dropping it to the floor, the crystal burst and the large room and then the whole house quickly filled with magic.

Melina nodded happily.

The furnishings that had appeared were understated and neutral, it would not do well to draw more attention to the little mistress then her appearance already would. They needed to be careful.

Chrissie smiled as she slowly walked the house that would be her home for a time. In her mind she was ticking off a list of a million things that needed doing from unpacking her few cloths the goblins had managed to pack for her. She had wanted to travel light.

"Mistress, Mistress there are humans outside many many, is it safe to stay here?" Topaz appeared out of Chrissie's long chuck of hair and pressed herself against the glass of the nearest window.

Chrissie chuckled pressing her own face to the glass it would seem there was some kind of party or fair going on in the park some ways down the road people were slowly walking towards the crowds of people lining the park entrance.

"Melina come on lets go." Chrissie pretty much dragged the small blond girl from the house a fairy hidden, tangled into her hair as they hurried down the road.

It was so nice the park was filled with stalls and people everywhere there were a few fair ground rides dotted about between crowds and stalls.

"oh Melina look at this place isn't it great?" Chrissie smiled heading towards a stall selling big fluffy clouds of pink spun sugar.

It didn't take long for both the new mistress of the Labyrinth and the taker at her side to become lost in the fair and its delights.

Melina however was very aware that her mistress did in deed attract a lot of attention for her appearance the human children would point and smile at what they thought was a magical lady in the fair little knowing how right they were. The reactions of the older human females worried Melina slightly they would glance at the young women at Melina's side and sneer or make rude comments between each other, Melina found it strange that Chrissie acted as if she didn't even notice their remarks when the opposite was clearly true.

The most concerning for Melina was the looks from the young males of this world she watch carefully as they would stare at her mistress taking far too much time to take in her appearance.

"Sarah…" Chrissie whispered braking Melina from her musings .

Chrissie smiled watching as Sarah walked ahead of her father and step mother Toby sat on her hip with one arm holding him in place .

Melina followed Chrissie's line of sight taking in the young girl as she walked through the fair.

"She is the other runner?" topaz asked from her position curled into Chrissie's hair.

"Yes she is now why don't we accidentally bump into her." Chrissie smiled as she gently pulled Melina along towards Sarah and her family.

* * *

sorry this chapter is a little short had a little bit of writters block this is just me trying to clear the cobwebs xx hope you like x


End file.
